fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Helen Thosel
Helen Thosel (ヘレヌ・ソセル, Herenu Soseru) is a Demon, formerly a Human girl, who resides in a forest located deep in the country of Ministrel. She resides in a large house within the forest, and is well known throughout the nearby village for killing anyone who comes too far into her forest. Her habits have earned her the general moniker of Witch (魔女, Majō), as well as the more grandiose Witch of the Blood Forest (森血液の魔女, Moriketsu no Majō). An immortal, she has lived for at least three centuries, due to the nature of her demonic transformation. Appearance Helen's current appearance is that of a very young girl, quite possibly around the age of 11-13, with pale skin, and shocking bright pink hair. Her most notable feature, aside from the abnormal hair colour, are her eyes; the girl is possessed of heterochromia, or two differently coloured irises. This is not a natural example, however; the red eye is the natural eye of the body, the blue eye is a replacement eye Helen was given due to it being damaged. Her attire is generally formal, befitting her place of residence. She wears a frilly white blouse with red lining, and long while sleeves that are filled at the wrist. Over this, she dons a black and white striped overcoat, as well as black shorts; in addition, she also wears long black, heeled boots that stop right at her knees. The appearance of Thosel's original body was that of a young, sickly child. She possessed longer, silver hair, with vibrant green eyes. Her attire consisted generally of a dark nightgown, due to the time confined to her bed. She wore bandages on her left arm and left thigh, to prevent exposure of sores and healing scars, and over her left eye was a medical eyepatch. After she succeeded in acquiring a new, healthy body, Helen disposed of this body — and the soul she'd trapped within it — meaning only the Black Cat knows her original appearance. Personality Fitting her appearance, Helen appears to be a very calm, collected woman. Her emotion rarely shows on her face, and she confines her innermost thoughts to a diary, rarely expressing them to anyone; even the Black Cat notes its a rare moment indeed to see Helen express a desire verbally. Despite this, however, inside, she is an incredibly dark and twisted girl. Years of neglect from both of her parents, and the rejection of the children around her when she tried to make friends, and the subsequent surviving into centuries of solitude with nothing but spirits and demons for company, has had an impact on Helen's mind that can't ever be properly mended. She is a girl without compassion for humans, and and a lack of any proper social skills. Due to being mistreated, she cannot grasp the concept of 'friends', and has come to view anyone who can fulfill a purpose for her — be it to die, to work in her house, to bring her food — as a 'friend'. Because of this, however, she also views these people as expendable; a friend to Helen is someone who can be used, and to a three-century old demon girl who has more power than she could ever need, everyone exists in her mind to be used by her. Helen does have, however, innate curiosities. Having spent her brief human lifetime sick in bed, she was never able to properly be educated, or to explore the world. The world and its mysteries give endless fascination to Helen, and she loves to read books, possessing an immense collection of literature to peruse at her own discretion. Due to the nature of her curse, being a Witch, Helen's hobby is gardening, and she loves tending to her beloved roses, which are vital to a Witch. History Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Attributes Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: 'Immortality: '''Due to the unique nature of her cursed state of being, Helen is incapable of dying a natural death. Biologically, she is complete immortal, and it could be said to be on par with a vampire's immortality. However, unlike a vampire, Helen's immense magical energies, strong though they are, have no impact on the immortality she posseses. Her immortality is linked directly to her Black Cat, the formless, demonic entity that is also the source of her abilities. So long as he wills it, she will live. Should Helen be killed, she can and will die, but the Black Cat can simply revive her, restoring her body to a pristine state, and allowing her to continue as if she'd never been killed in the first place. As the Black Cat himself is truly immortal, and incapable of being killed by any means, only if he wills her to die will Helen stop living. Helen's body, however, can wear down, meaning Helen will need to occasionally perform switches has she not been killed at some point, and had her body restored. Body Transfer Magic Rose Manipulation Magic An ability that came tied along with her demonic transformation, Helen possess the ability to manipulate roses. To be expected with this magic, Helen is capable of creating roses of varying sizes, lengths, and for different purposes, as well as in varying numbers. From a single bloom to large bushes, Helen is capable of manipulating the roses any which way she sees fit. Truly unique about the roses Helen wields is they are fueled by the souls she absorbs. As a demon, her job is to collect souls, which is done through the murder of countless innocents. The more people she kills, the more her roses bloom. Because of this, they do not, in fact, feel like flowers at all, but instead are cold to the touch, as well as rigid, much like metal. Upon further inspection, the petals of the roses are revealed to be a deep red, much like blood, and patterns within the petals resemble blood vessels, showing the great tie they have to Helen's own body. She refers to the roses as "limbs", and true to this, she can easily manipulate the vines of the roses as weapons. As sturdy and sharp as a sword, but as easy to control as the tentacles of octopi, controlling the vines in this way gives Helen a great amount of range and versatility with her Rose Manipulation Magic. When injured, or wounded, and on the outside of her own home, the roses within her forest seem to act of their own accord in a bid to protect the witch, surrounding her and forming a thick, impenetrable shield. Territory Other Abilities Trivia *Helen is inspired heavily by Ellen from ''The Witch's House, a survival-horror RPG. *Helen's name is the English form of ‘Ελενη (Helene), as well as to σεληνη (selene), which means "moon". The name "Helen" itself means "light".